Angel's Delights The Troublesome Four
by willows-dark-magic
Summary: Angel with Connor, Neasa, Joe and Erin. Set a few years later with Erin at 14. Thanks Dee and Bee for the use of ya characters.


**

* * *

**

Thanks for the use of Neasa, Joe and Erin

* * *

Erin had no idea how she had allowed herself to be talked into this. Seating herself at the table she leaned with her chin in her hands. 'Who said this was good fun?'

'Erin you look like ya dad when ya miserable.' Lucy grinned.

'I'm just glad I don't look like him when he's mad.' Erin grinned back.

'We could always dance.'

'Fuck off Lucy, I'm going nowhere except to toilet when I need a piss.'

'Erin stop swearing…………Fuckin Hell.'

They both grinned.

'I hate Nicole.' Lucy whined staring ahead at a tall girl from her own class. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and Lucy scowled. 'Bitch.'

'Do ya want me to hit her.' Erin laughed.

'Yeah, definitely.' Lucy's smile widened with glee.

'I was kidding.'

'Orrrrrr.'

'You wanted to fuckin come here, hang on phone.' Looking at the phone's screen Erin rolled her eyes and connected. 'yes dad I'm still alive, no it's rubbish……….no meet me in about half an hour. I'll be well fu..I mean fed up by then. No it's fine honest…see you in a bit...bye.'

'You must be the only fourteen year old who doesn't mind being seen with her parents.' Lucy smiled. 'mind you there isn't anybody going to say anything to you either is there?'

'Don't really care to be honest. My mom's brill.'

'Yeah she is, she looks real young too doesn't she? In fact they both look young.'

Erin smiled it probably had something to do with the fact Buffy was still only twenty one and Angel never got any older. 'Yeah they keep themselves fit.'

'Look at her she thinks everyone fancies her.' Lucy griped again as she watched Nicole.

'Orrr give it up Lucy or give her a slap, she doesn't bother me.' Erin began blowing through her straw, sniggering when water sprayed on a girl that was dancing.

'She must do, it should be our law. Look at her sucking up to Ashley.'

'Lucy, Ashley is more annoying than her!'

Lucy pouted.

'Hey she's coming over.' Erin grinned.

'Bollocks.' Lucy sighed.

'Hi Erin.' Nicole smiled weakly, her full pink lips shining with an excess of gloss.

'Fuck off Nicole ya pissin Lucy off.'

'Not as much as her face is pissin me off staring at me all the time.'

'Fuck off Nicole.' Lucy said.

Erin smiled 'Well done Lucy, you did that yourself.'

Nicole picked up a drink and was just about to launch it at Lucy when Erin grabbed hold of her wrist. 'I don't think so.' removing the drink from her hand she placed it back on the table. As her cell phone began to ring again she picked it up 'Hi mom..' at the same time Nicole grabbed hold of Lucy's hair and dragged her from the stool. 'mom I'll have to call ya back two minutes.'

'Is that Lucy screaming. Okay call me back.' Buffy said quickly.

Erin climbed from her seat and grabbed Nicole by her hair pulling her back with enough force to break her away from Lucy. 'Fuck off Nicole, ya pissin me off now.' she let go of her hair as Lucy staggered back to her stool.

Nicole swung around 'How dare you, who…..'

Erin didn't wait for a reply she smashed her fist into her face busting her nose and sending her staggering back. Moving towards her she changed her mind and walked back towards Lucy. 'Come on were going.'

Slamming out of the building Erin was pleased to see Angel was waiting. 'Hi dad.'

'What's happened to Lucy's hair.' Angel asked as he took in Lucy's dishevelled look.

'Nicole attacked me but Erin smashed her face in, that was awesome Erin.'

'Shut up Lucy and brush your hair.' Erin grinned as she noticed Lucy's hair for the first time. 'I was on phone to mom, I stopped her getting wet.'

'Do I really want to know this?' Angel asked quietly.

'She'll be sending her dad round to you later.' Erin smiled.

'That's true.' Lucy nodded 'that's what she always does.'

'Great, thanks you two.' Angel sighed.

'You're welcome.' Erin and Lucy said together.

'Are we going then or are we standing here all night.' Angel frowned. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered getting out of bed.

Erin smoothed Lucy's hair down. 'Right ready now.'

Angel rolled his eyes and started walking.

After seeing Lucy home safely Erin turned to Angel . 'Dad if Nicole's dad does come round I'm sorry but she kind of had Lucy by hair and….'

'It's okay Erin I saw.' Angel smiled, he began to walk again.

'Thought you might have.' she smiled back.

'You did very well stopping the drink. Need to teach you how to do two things at once now. Who phoned you?''

'Mom, I need to call her back but I'll wait until we get home now.'

'Phone her now she'll be worried.' Angel grabbed her hand.

'Dad I'm fourteen.'

'I'm hurt.' Angel said letting it go.

'Orrr I'm only kiddin daddy.' Erin grabbed his hand with both of hers. 'ya know I love ya most in world.' she removed one hand and smiled.

'Thanks BABY.' he smiled lightly squeezing her hand.

'Ya welcome DADDY.' she used her free hand to grab her cell and call Buffy. 'hi mom, no it's fine……Lucy had a bit of a fight that's all……..are you coming up here soon?……….ok, yes I will……love you more……..no I love you more……ok bye.'

'Wanna watch some karaoke?.' Angel smiled. "that's where the rest of yer siblings are headed."

'Oh yeah.' Erin grinned. 'just don't sing will yer?."

Angel looked at her and raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Dad I thought it was Conn that was dense?" Erin scowled. "if you sing I'll turn into a lemming and so will the rest of LA when I broadcast it on local radio."

"Funny Erin." Angel rolled his eyes.

"I thought so, not as funny as yer singing though." Erin whooped and ran ahead as she saw Neasa departing from a group of friends. "NESS"

"Ez." Neasa waited for her younger sister then pulled her along in a headlock. "what yer been doing?"

"Not a lot, let me up." Erin giggled.

"If?" Neasa sniggered.

"Please." Erin pleaded as Neasa gripped tighter.

"And?" Neasa continued.

"I love you." Erin yelped and Neasa let her up, putting her arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Love yer too sis." Neasa laughed and smiled at Angel as he pulled them apart and stepped between them. "and you're not bad either daddy."

"Sometimes he is." Erin reminded. "still grrr arn't ya dad?"

Angel cuffed her around the head lightly. "Not as grr as you tonight."

"What?" Neasa became interested. "do tell."

Angel smiled at her. "well..."

* * *

**Thanks Dee for your help**

* * *


End file.
